


The 13th Station

by ValiantClarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantClarke/pseuds/ValiantClarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Unity Day is a lie, The Ark only came together after the 13th station was blown out of the sky. Just not the version of history we like to tell each other at parties." - Finn Collins 1x09</p><p>After the bombs, 13 stations orbited the Earth. Clarke Griffin's Great-Great Grandparents found a flaw in the systems that would only allow for 98 years of oxygen. When the stations were thinking about joining together, the people of Olympia Station wanted to tell the other twelve stations the truth, but the new chancellor disagreed. The other twelve stations banded together to form the Ark, leaving Olympia station alone to fend for itself. Clarke's Great-Great Grandparents vowed that their people would make it to the ground before it was too late, and on Clarke's 8th birthday, they finally did.</p><p>Olympia station has been on the ground for ten years when a mysterious drop ship full of teenagers crashes onto the planet. Clarke goes to the crash site to help the wounded when she meets Bellamy Blake. The Grounders and the people of Olympia want all of the Arkers dead, so Bellamy and Clarke must work together to save the 100 and create peace between the twelve nations and the thirteen stations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 13th Station

At the Unity Day ceremony, the people on the Ark celebrated the day that the 12 surviving space stations joined together for the sake of preserving the human race. What they neglected to mention was that there were actually 13 stations left at the time of the bombs. My station, Olympia station, was left alone to fend for itself. The other stations saw us as a threat because we wanted to tell everyone the truth: there was only enough oxygen for 98 years in space. They thought that we would just create chaos, so they left us to die. My great great grandparents promised everyone on Olympia that we would make it back to Earth before it was too late, and we did.

 

When my parents took command, they waited as long as they possibly could before piling all 275 of us into an Exodus ship and sending us plummeting down to the Earth. I was only eight at the time, but I remember the day like it was just yesterday. It was a violent crash that killed twenty people and destroyed all of our communications systems, but we made it to the ground. The ark probably thought that we were dead, but in reality, we’ve been thriving on the ground for ten years and they were running out of time.

 

Now, I am 18 and I live in a community of cabins that surround our crashed spaceship. When we first arrived on the ground, we encountered something that my parents never predicted. There were people on the ground, survivors, and they didn’t want us there. My father died trying to make peace with their commander, but nothing worked until we found a deal that they could never refuse: If we traded our medical and technological knowledge, they would give us peace.

 

This was how we lived for ten years, tolerating one another and trying to work together to better our communities. Now that I’m an adult, my mother is training me to become the next chancellor of Olympia. She forces me to attend every council meeting, takes me to meet with the new commander of the grounders, and teaches me how to command our army. I’m not sure that being the chancellor is what I want, but Lexa, the new commander, insists that I was born for this.

 

I’d rather continue my apprenticeship with Jackson and Nyko in the medical bay. If I could choose my fate, I’d choose to become the best doctor on the ground, who dedicates her life to healing the grounders and the people of Olympia. But my medical apprenticeship is just temporary, it’s something useful for me to do while I wait for the dreadful day that my mother dies and I’m forced to take command.

 

Today was the day that I was supposed to meet with my mother and Lexa to go to Polis to try and make a deal with the other 11 grounder nations. Lexa wanted to vouch for us to become the 13th grounder nation. I understand why this is so important for me to attend, but I’d rather stay home and help Jackson and Nyko take care of a patients.

 

Just as I was finishing packing my gear for the two week trek to Polis, I heard commotion coming from outside. Worried that someone had gotten injured on a hunting expedition, I ran outside to check out what was going on. To my surprise, the entire camp was frozen, staring at the sky. When I glanced up, I saw a drop ship plummeting towards the ground. It was about to crash maybe twenty miles away from us and the crash could be deadly.

 

My doctor instincts instantly set in, sending me sprinting towards my cabin to grab my medical supplies. Once they crashed, there was only a certain amount of time they had to get to safety before the trapped, died. If someone had come to help us after we landed, maybe those twenty lost souls would still be here today.

 

“Clarke where are you going? We are about to leave for Polis!” Abby asked while she chased after me.

 

“Mom, we have to help them, they could be hurt or dying!” I argued while I entered the code for the gate. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

 

“Clarke, this is what we’ve been dreading ever since we arrived. The Ark has finally decided to come down, and we are leaving them on their own. They left us to die, so that’s what we are going to do to them.” She said.

 

“If we refuse to help them, then we aren’t any better than them. The last time we contacted the ark, their chancellor said that the people on the ark had no idea that we even existed. Why don’t we change history and learn to work together now? We did that with the grounders, now why can’t we do that with the ark as well?” I tried to justify myself. My mother finally released my arm.

 

“Lexa is expecting you to be going to Polis with us. How am I supposed to tell her that you aren’t coming because you’re helping our enemies? We were lucky that the grounders made a deal for peace with us, they aren’t going to be as friendly with the ark.” My mother said. I entered the pin for the gate and threw my pack over my shoulder.

 

“You’re the chancellor, figure it out.” I said just before I walked out of the gates for good.

 

I walked alone for awhile, using the rising smoke as a guide on how to get to the crashed ship. It was difficult for me to tell how big their exodus ship actually was. There could be anywhere from 100 to 2000 new people on this planet and I had to save all of them on my own.

 

“Clarke!” I heard Jackson call out. I turned around to see him and Nyko riding grounder horses towards me.

 

“We heard what you were doing and we thought you could use some backup, hop on!” Jackson said. I took his hand and leaped onto the horse. At this rate, we could make it there in less than an hour, giving us more of a chance to find survivors.

 

The smoke got higher and my heart beat faster as we approached the landing site. I could hear their cries for help and see at least 50 of them walking around the wreckage, looking for survivors. Oddly enough, they all were around the same age, my age. I glanced around the plain that was now covered in rocket fuel and debris. There had to be someone in charge.

 

“Listen up! My sister and all of our friends are buried underneath this rubble. I don’t care how long it takes, we are not stopping until we can account for all 100 of us! Move out!” A deep voice boomed over the crowd. I watched the owner of the voice stepped down from a pile of metal to help aid the search effort. He was the only one wearing a guard’s uniform. Although we grew up separately, the guard was still dressed the same on Olympia.

 

I could see it written all over their faces, they were terrified, so I decided that the best way for me to help them would be for me to disguise myself as one of them. They had no idea that Olympia even existed and the last thing they needed right now was to be startled by the fact that they weren’t alone. I told Jackson and Nyko of my plan and asked them to wait for my signal before coming in to help.

 

I reached down to the ash covered ground and sprinkled ashes all over my body. Then I took my knife and sliced open several cuts on my face, arms and legs. Jackson patted me on the back before creating a distraction. He threw a match into a small pool of rocket fuel to ignite an explosion. I took the opportunity while every head was turned to hop out from behind a pile of metal and head for the boy that was in charge. He couldn’t have been much older than me, but he was a member of the guard so he had to know what to do.

 

“Are you hurt? Who are you? What station did you come from?” He asked me, looking over my self inflicted injuries. I coughed, pretending to have inhaled smoke.

 

“I’ll be fine, I’m here to help. I had medical training on the ark.” I said. A little white lie wouldn’t hurt if it could save his people, right?

 

“I’m Bellamy and I’m looking for my sister, Octavia. She was on the drop ship with us and now I can’t find her.” He said frantically. He was so overwhelmed by everything that had just happened that he didn’t realize that I never told him my name or my station. I was grateful, because with a group this small, everyone probably knew everyone.

 

“I’ll come with you!” I suggested. He could probably lead me to the people who needed my help the most. I watched as several teenagers pulled a girl about twelve years old out of the rubble. I ran from Bellamy’s side to her aid.

 

“Let me give her CPR!” I shouted over the chaos. As more of them were being pulled from the rubble, the screams of pain just got louder. I worked to save the little girl for several minutes but I just couldn’t bring her back to life.

 

“Damnit, come on Charlotte.” A boy with long-ratty hair prayed from beside me. I looked at him and smiled. Maybe if she could hear a familiar voice it would help her fight.

 

“You’re on the ground now sweetie, wake up!” I said while I pumped her heart for her. Just as I was about to quit, she began to cough. This was why I wanted to be a doctor, saving people’s lives never got old.

 

“What’s going on?” She coughed. I looked her over for any more injuries but she seemed alright.

 

“Keep an eye on her-” I began.

 

“Finn.” He finished my sentence.

 

I smiled, “Finn.”

 

“Someone help!” Another voice shouted from the other side of the wreckage. I instantly jumped up and ran towards them.

 

“It’s Octavia!” Bellamy exclaimed, running to his sister’s side. I grabbed my medical kit and fell to my knees to see what was wrong with her. She had several cuts on her face, her ankle look sprained, and she might have a slight concussion, but she was alright.

 

“Can you help her?” Bellamy asked frantically as he scooped her up into his arms. I lead them away from the smoke.

 

“Bellamy? How are you here?” She asked him weakly. I looked up from her ankle that I was wrapping and noticed for the first time the blood covering Bellamy’s guard uniform. It wasn’t his blood.

 

“I’ll tell you everything later, O. Right now I need you to rest and let her help you.” He told his sister while he ran his fingers through her hair.

 

“Her ankle is sprained, so I wrapped it. Keep an eye on her tonight because she could have a slight concussion, honestly all of you could. I cleaned her cuts so they will heal in time. Just make sure she stays off of her ankle for a few days.” I instructed him.

 

“Thank you-” He began, finally realizing he had no idea what my name was. I hesitated, but figured it was more suspicious if I refused to tell him.

 

“Clarke, I’m Clarke.” I whispered, gazing into his chocolate brown eyes. His lip curled up slightly to reveal a tiny smile but it was short lived. Another explosion occurred in the woods, back where Jackson and Nyko were hiding out and I knew they were signalling for me to come back.

 

“How many are still unaccounted for?” I asked Bellamy as I looked over the crash site. More and more teenagers were emerging from the rubble and coming towards us.

 

“We have 95 sir. All alive.” A boy answered for him. I cringed, knowing that they were counting me. What would happen when they found six more rather than five.

 

“Thank you Miller. The people with the least life threatening injuries will continue the search. Everyone else get in line to get checked out by Clarke.” Bellamy ordered. The kids did exactly as he said without hesitation. It was amazing how much influence he had over them. It made me want to tell him the truth, but before I could, he was off with Miller searching for more survivors.

 

Two boys sat down in front of me with several cuts on their bodies. I cleaned them with alcohol and listened to them bicker back and forth like my parents used to.

 

“Jasper thinks he’s dying.” The one boy joked. Jasper, playfully punched him while I looked him over one more time to make sure he was alright.

 

“Monty thinks he knows everything.” Jasper retaliated. I rolled my eyes while I wrapped Jasper’s wrist.

 

“Well I think you’re both going to make it through this.” I added with a smile before sending them off to help Bellamy and the rest of the healthy find more survivors.

 

It took awhile, but eventually I made it through all 94 of them. That was when I realized that Bellamy didn’t include himself as one of the hundred, so what was he hiding?

 

“Bellamy!” I called out once I got done with everyone. It was starting to get dark and the odds of us finding survivors were dwindling.

 

“Over here!” His deep voice boomed. I ran around the corner to find him and three other boys standing in front of six dead bodies.

 

“Maybe we miscounted.” Miller said to him. Bellamy shook his head.

 

“They’re dead anyways, does it really matter?” Another boy with a smug look on his face added.

 

“Shut up Murphy.” Bellamy said to the smug boy and pushed him out of the way.

 

“How many did you count?” He asked me. I gulped, knowing that I was in this way too deep.

 

“94.” I lied. Bellamy looked at Miller and rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re never counting again.” He said to Miller before looking down at the bodies.

 

“We need to bury them.” I said. Bellamy nodded and signaled for his boys to start digging graves.

 

“There’s a lot we need to do, we need to build shelter, find food, find water-” He rambled. I knew exactly how to help them with all of those things, but first I had to tell him the truth. He seemed trustworthy enough and he could handle death, why wouldn’t he be able to handle this?

 

“Bellamy I have to tell you something really important.” I said, reaching for his arm. The second I touched him, he froze, completely surprised by my rough-calloused hands touching his soft skin. It was so obvious I hadn’t been in space for awhile. I was tanner than most of the kids from the ark, I had more scars, my skin was rougher, and my hair was tougher. I even had a couple braids and dreads woven throughout my hair. Lexa thought they would make me feel like the leader that I am so she had her assistants put them in.

 

“Walk with me.” I said, leading him towards the forest.

 

“You saved a lot of lives today.” He said, I blushed at the compliment because he didn’t seem like the type to compliment people.

 

“Bellamy, there’s something you need to know.” I began, but before I could tell him. Nyko and Jackson rode over on their two-headed horses. I watched as Bellamy’s brown eyes widened like he’d just saw a ghost. He leaned on a tree to try and keep his balance but before I knew it he was on the ground in utter disbelief.

 

“Clarke, Osir don kamp raun Olympia [we have to go to Olympia].” Nyko said in Trigedasleng. After growing up with the grounders, I learned how to speak their language fluently. This just startled Bellamy even more. I reached to help him stand, but he slapped me away, looking at me like I was an alien.

 

“Bants osir [leave us].” I demanded. Nyko turned his horse around and ran off with Jackson right behind him.

 

“What the hell is this?” Bellamy asked.

 

“There’s not enough time for me to explain it like I want to, but there are others on the ground and they don’t want you here. You and your people are in danger.” I warned him. He gulped, using the tree for support as he tried to stand again.

 

“There weren’t just twelve stations left in space, there were 13. I was on Olympia, the thirteenth station that made it to the ground ten years ago. We knew that oxygen wouldn’t last and we wanted to tell you guys but your leaders wouldn’t let us. They banished us to be forgotten in space and die, but we survived. Your leaders told you that we were blown out of space. The truth is, we were left to die. The older generations of my people hate your people and will not stop until you all are dead.” I explained.

 

“So how do we stop it?” He asked me. I glanced up at Nyko and Jackson who were about to come and take me away.

 

“I’ll figure that out. For now, keep your people safe. Build a wall, train them to fight, and be ready for any attack. There is a waterfall about ten miles west of here where you can drink clean water. Don’t swim because there are sea monsters. You’ll need to hunt but there are animals everywhere. Also, if you see acid fog, take shelter in what remains of your drop ship. If you don’t take shelter it will melt you.” I said quickly. Just then, Nyko and Jackson road up and swept me up off of the ground without stopping. I looked back at Bellamy one last time before riding away from them.

 

“What the hell was that about?” I asked Nyko.

 

“A rider came to us in the woods, the commander is waiting for you back at Olympia and she isn’t happy about your absence this morning.” Nyko answered. I rolled my eyes and held tightly onto Nyko’s fur armor as we approached the camp. The last person I wanted to see right now was Lexa and get another lesson on how what I just did made me weak.

 

When we stopped in front of the gate, Lexa was standing there with my mother by her side. Nyko hopped off of the horse and reached up to help me down.

 

“We were supposed to leave for Polis at dawn.” Lexa said as she approached me.

 

“Something important came up.” I replied.

 

“You’re a leader, Clarke. A leader is responsible for her people and her people alone, nothing else matters.” Lexa said, trying to coach me again like I’d expected.

 

“Is that why you and your people left my people to die when we crashed?” I said, getting smart with her.

 

“Yes, I would never put my people in danger to save the lives of the enemy. Chancellor Abby has told me numerous times how cruel The Ark is. Was that a lie?” Lexa asked.

 

“No that wasn’t a lie. What they did to us three generations ago wasn’t right, but the people that are here, they don’t represent the Ark.” I said to Lexa before turning to my mother, “These are kids mom, all of them. The Ark only sent down 100 kids and I don’t know why.”

 

My mom gulped, not expecting it to be children. Lexa took a step back to evaluate what I’d just said.

 

“Are they old enough to yield weapons?” Lexa asked, her facial expression still emotionless.

 

“Seriously Lexa?”

 

“Are they old enough to yield weapons?” She repeated, waiting patiently for me to answer.

 

“Their ages range between 12 and 18 I think.” I replied.

 

“Then they are a threat. I’ll send my warriors to the site-”

 

“You aren’t killing them!” I interrupted her.

 

“I’m not letting my people die because you let your emotions get the best of you. We need to take out the threat before it takes us out.” Lexa argued.

 

“Lexa, you trusted us, you trusted me. I need you to do the same for these people. I promise you they aren’t a threat. Please...” I begged her. Ever since Lexa took command, she and I have had an understanding. She listened to me instead of my mother, she trusted my judgment, and she coached me to become a better leader.

 

“I can’t this time, Clarke. They are just going to use you until they get strong enough. They will learn your strengths and weaknesses before attacking you when you least expect it. How do you know that this isn’t the enemy’s strategy? To send kids down to soften you and gain intel before they come down and destroy you. I won’t be in an alliance with someone so foolish.” Lexa said.

 

“Even if it was ‘the enemy’s strategy’ it wouldn’t work. Their entire drop ship was destroyed in the landing, they have no communication with the Ark whatsoever.” I said. Lexa whispered something to Gustus, her second in command before getting on her horse.

 

“We’re leaving for Polis now, fetch your horse.” Lexa ordered.

 

“I’m bringing their leader with me.” I said, not realizing the words slipping out of my tongue.

 

“What?” Lexa and my mother said in unison. I cleared my throat.

 

“When I was there helping them out of the wreckage I convinced their leader to come with us to Polis so that we can all discuss peace.” I lied.

 

“Where is he?” Lexa asked.

 

“He’s with his people, I’m picking him up tonight and we will meet you in the morning.” I said. This was officially the worst plan to stall Lexa and speak to Bellamy again but it was all I had. How was I going to convince him to leave his people to come with me to a place full of warriors that want his head on a stick?

 

“We will see you at first light, for real this time.” Lexa said before riding off to TonDC.

 

I grabbed my horse from the stable and jumped on him faster than my mother could stop me. My adrenaline made the trip to the drop ship feel much quicker than it had the first time. When I arrived, they were starting to build tents out of trees and tarps. Bellamy was standing in the middle of the chaos barking orders and helping wherever he was needed. It didn’t take long for his eyes to catch mine and instantly change his mood. He pushed past dozens of kids to make his way across the plain to meet me. He grabbed my arm like I had earlier to his and pulled me off into the trees.

 

“Why the hell are you back here?” He demanded.

 

“You know how I said I’d figure out how to stop my people and the grounders from hurting yours?” I said. He nodded.

 

“Well I figured it out and you’re not going to like it.” I said. Bellamy crossed his arms and huffed.

 

“I need you to come with me right now. The grounders are taking my mother and I to Polis tomorrow to try and make peace. I told them that you were coming with me.” I said. Bellamy looked pissed.

 

“Clarke, I can’t just abandon my people!” He shouted.

 

“If you don’t do this than the grounders are going to come and wipe you all out.” I said. Bellamy looked around the camp for his sister

 

“My sister is hurt.” He replied.

 

“She will be dead if you don’t do this.” I said. It sounded harsher when I actually said it so I gave him a sympathetic look.

 

“Let me go grab my pack and tell Miller to keep things together around here.” He finally agreed. I sighed in relief while he walked over to the camp and gathered his things. Octavia followed him around as fast as she could with a bum leg and he did his best not to look at her, probably afraid he would break if he did. She stopped him, by clinging onto his arm and I could tell she was asking him what was going on. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the side of her hair before pulling away and meeting me at the edge of the forest.

 

“Are you ready?” I asked. He put his pack over his shoulder.

 

“Do I have much of a choice?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
